1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to p-methylstyrene-conjugated diene-p-methylstyrene A-B-A block copolymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastomeric A-B-A styrene-diene block copolymers have been known. The A-B-A block copolymers of this invention using high purity p-methylstyrene have lower density and higher use temperature than the block copolymers made with styrene or vinyl toluene (65% m-methylstyrene).